


i was only waiting for you, you know

by coldswaters



Series: how it should have been [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldswaters/pseuds/coldswaters
Summary: Quentin hands Everett the bottle.or, how the finale should have gone





	i was only waiting for you, you know

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta'd we make typos and live with them (but if there are any glaring mistakes lmk)
> 
> this follows my other fic, somebody to someone, in which i rewrote the qu*lice reunion from 4x12 so that they never got back together but u can totally read this without reading that but just keep in mind the qu*lice reunion never happened here
> 
> title from the way we say goodbye by circa waves

Quentin hands Everett the bottle. He thought about it, thought about using his discipline to fix the mirror and toss the other bottle in, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bare the thought that something might go wrong and he not get to reunite with Eliot. So, he hands over the bottle.

 

“You made the right decision, Coldwater.” Everett says, looking far to devious for Quentin’s liking.

 

And, despite knowing that Everett was probably going to use the monster to fuck everyone over, Quentin agreed.

 

Because this meant he would get to see Eliot again.

 

-

 

After leaving the mirror realm, the first thing Quentin did was go to infirmary. Running faster than he probably ever has, he rounds the corner to the infirmary and nearly smashes into Margo.

 

“Woah Coldwater, where’s the fire?” She jokes, but Quentin can tell she knows exactly why he is all but sprinting down the hall.

 

“How is he?” He counters, ignoring her joke.

 

“He’s asleep still, and he’s gonna be in a lot of pain for a while, but he’s fine.” she says and Quentin lets out a breath he’s been holding for the better part of a year.

 

Quentin doesn't even realise he’s crying until Margo reaches up and wipes a tear off his cheek.

 

“Can we go see him?” Quentin asks, needing to see Eliot, needing to see that he is alive and breathing and  _ not fucking possessed. _

 

“Of course we can,” she says, oddly sincere, before switching back to her usual tone. “Now let’s go see him before you shit yourself.”

 

They walk into the room together and all the air leaves Quentins lungs. Eliot is lying in the bed, asleep and still covered in blood, but it’s  _ Eliot _ . And even though he is sound asleep, Quentin knows in his bones that it is the real Eliot,  _ his Eliot. _

 

“Well come on now,” Margo says and drags Quentin from the doorway he stopped in. “Go sit and hold his hand, or whatever.”

 

Quentin sits in the chair on Eliot’s right and grabs his hand, with Margo doing the same on his left.

 

It’s quiet for a but while Quentin just stares at Eliot’s face and marvels in the fact that they did it,  _ he  _ did it, and that Eliot is alive and okay. 

 

It quiet for a bit longer before Quentin speaks.

 

“Do you think he’s gonna be okay?” he asks. “Like, I know physically he’ll be fine eventually but I mean mentally. Like do you think he’ll be able to recover from being trapped inside his mind for almost a year?”

 

“I don’t know. But I do know that he is one of the strongest people I know and if anyone can get through this, it’s him,” Margo says sighs. “Plus, he’s got me and he’s got you. He’s gonna be okay Q.”

 

“I hope so.” Quentin says, and it’s quiet again.

 

-

 

Eventually, Margo has to leave. Quentin literally has to force her to go, but she needs sleep and needs to eat so she goes. She does not however, comment on how Quentin needs both those things just as much, if not more, than her. 

 

Quentin stares at Eliot for a bit longer, before reaching up and brushing some of his messy hair out of his face.

 

He takes a deep breath.

 

“Hey, uh, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I really need you to wake up El. I’ve missed you so damn much these past months and now that the monster is gone I just need you to be here. You.... You’re the most important person in my life El,” he says and is shocked how true it is. “I keep thinking that this is a dream. That I’m gonna wake up and you’re still gonna be possessed and nothing is gonna be okay and if that happens I think I might lose it El. So you need to wake up. You need to wake up so I can properly hug you and never let go and I- I just need you to wake up.”

 

Tears are blurring Quentin’s vision and he’s squeezing Eliot’s hand tighter than ever, when he feels a squeeze back.

 

“Well, if you’re offering hugs.” Eliot says and Quentin’s heart leaps.

 

“Eliot!” Quentin exclaims and surges forward to hug him, careful to avoid Eliot’s injuries.

 

“Q.” Eliot says so soft that Quentin barely hears it, and his arms come up to wrap around Quentin’s back.

 

“You’re alive, you’re alive.” Quentin sobs into Eliot’s shoulder.

 

“Of course I’m alive,” Eliot says, and brings a hand up to run through Quentin’s hair. “Did you really think I’d let a terribly dressed monster defeat me?”

 

Quentin pulls away to look at Eliot, and his heart leaps again when he sees a purely  _ Eliot  _ smile on his face.

 

“No, I- It just got hard for a while there. Everyone kept coming up with plans to get rid of the monster but they would have killed you and no one listened to me and when the monster told me you were dead a little part of me died and even more parts died whenever someone suggested we might not be able to save you. And then you came through and it filled me with so much hope but I- I just missed you so much.”

 

“Oh, Q,” Eliot says a strokes a hand down Quentin’s cheek. “None of that matters. I’m here now and I’m never leaving again.”

 

“Never?”

 

“Never.” 

 

There’s a million watt smile on Quentin’s face, despite his tears, and Eliot remembers his promise to be brave.

 

“So, Q,” Eliot begins, and steels himself. “When I was trapped in my mind I promised to myself, or well to you but a memory of you, that I would be brave. That I wouldn’t run away from my feelings. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I love you, that I’m  _ in love  _ with you.”

 

Quentin gasps.

 

“But what about the throne ro-”

 

Eliot cuts him off before he can finish. 

 

“I was scared Q,” he says. “I just, I knew how much I loved you but I was so damn scared. Scared that we wouldn’t work on earth, scared that you wouldn’t chose me here. But now,  _ but now,  _ I realise how dumb I was. I was just afraid. So I’m sorry. You don’t have to say anything back but and it is okay if you don’t feel-”

 

This time, Quentin cuts Eliot off.

 

“I love you too, you idiot. How could I not.” He says and leans down to kiss Eliot.

 

There are still things to worry about. Like Everett and the bottle and the fact that Margo is going to be beyond mad that she wasn’t there when Eliot woke up (Quentin is hoping the fact that him and Eliot sorted their shit out will make her a little less mad) and the fact that ambient magic is crazy low but for that brief moment, everything is right in the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i have a lot of thoughts about the finale and i've said all of them on twitter but i just had to write this
> 
> hmu on twitter @scottsmoirs or on tumblr @curlyeliot


End file.
